Walk The Dust
by latinisdead
Summary: this is another challenge, writing prompt. Lavender Brown was a good lover, but what if Ron had someone else, someone like Pansy Parkison. This is an AU story. Complete. (although, for now, it's complete, I may add to this, as single moments between these two lovers.) M RATINGS for a reason.
1. Walk The Dust -Ron, Pansy

Walk the Dust

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Ron Wesley, Pansy Parkison

Word: Unrequited, Prison, Hot wax

Ratings: M

Warnings: Mild swearing, sexual content between two teens. This is a complete one shot. This is a crack fic in an AU setting.

One week out after the hospital stay Ron was clear to resume his work. He was now further behind and to avoid Hermione and Harry he wished to be partnered up with Pansy to collect his potions notes from her.

The agreement was simple, to meet at the Prefect's washroom where it was private and they could easily not been seen. Ron pauses at the door, waiting for the right moment to cross inside the door and then he locks it with a silent spell.

After his near death experience some girls wanted him and seriously he didn't mind the attraction but he didn't want any one of them. All but one, she's been on his mind lately, and Pansy wasn't the kind of girl to just decline.

The door pushes open slowly, he could smell burning scented candles mixed with sandalwood and a hint of her desire as he enters inside.

He found the room dark at first when he enters a glow of golden light encases Pansy as she stood by the mirrors her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail bits of long dark strands frames her face nicely. Her tie was pulled free from her white cotton shirt; as well as the top few buttons were undone. He could clearly see she wore nothing under the shirt, as her nipples were hard and erect.

His eyes divert to the notes on the ground left by her feet, and then slowly they travel up her legs and pauses at her shortened skirt.

She flicks her wand and utters a spell to keep the room protected from any noise and prying eyes. "There." She slithers so softly.

He tosses his books by hers knowing this wasn't going to be a normal exchange of notes, and potions planning. He pulls his tie free from his neck, tossing it too by the sink taking a deep breath knowing exactly where this session will go.

He's fucked Lavender before (in this very room many times), and although she was good at it, he knew Pansy was a lot more experienced from their first encounter. He was utterly hard from the look she gave him as she lifts her leg up to expose a bit of pink below her skirt. A finger traces the outer edges of her lips dipping feeling her slippery wetness. She rolls her slippery fingers together to indicate just how wet she really was.

"Like what you see there, Ron?"

Yes, he did. He couldn't remove his gaze off her utterly smooth skin.

"Damn. Fuck. Hell." He stutters out.

She holds out a single candle light offering him to try, "Hot wax, do you dare?"

Ron wanted too and gave a silent nod in agreement. He finally found his voice. "In some places this would highly illegal, I could go to prison."

"Draco, he's done it, always a willing participate." She shrugs.

The idea of Draco's hard cock throbbing in her hands as she uses the wax on his member made him even harder.

"I'm in, all the way."

He quickly toes off his shoes his hands weren't fast enough as she bats them away working at his fly and with one quick tug his erection springs free. Ron was a generous size for a teen. He knew Lavender enjoyed a good suck on him while they were dating. He wonders how Pansy will be compared to Lavender's experiences. It's like she's read his mind and kneels before him, his erection in her hand he was completely under her control.

Pansy's lips were rough against the tip of him, he shivers lightly from it. She moistens her lips in anticipation wondering what he smells like, how wonderful he tastes.

He looks down at her face, his hands reaches for her, cupping her chin guiding her gently towards him into her mouth. He loves the soft glow around her as her obsidian coloured eyes darken as the irises widen with lust.

Fuck! She felt so good against his twitching member. She blew once on the very tip of his erection, creating some pre-come to leak from him. She took the candle and on the tip she dribbles just a bit of hot wax. He reacts the same way Draco did the first time with a low groan and a FUCK escaping his voice.

"Pansy, I really don't know how much longer I can last."

She nods and stood up at his level, as he was leaning against the sink keeping his balance.

He doesn't recall when her shirt became unbuttoned fully but she pulls it off her letting it slide to the ground. Her nipples were beautifully hard, and she leans into his touch. He finds the zipper of the back of her skirt, slips it down and she kicks it away. She was slender and had the curves all in the right places. He touches her folds between her legs slipping just two fingers in pushing then back out again.

She slips onto his lap as he thrusts deeply inside of her. Her heated core made him freeze in mid thrust because it felt so good to be there. He makes a simple adjustment with awkwardness then they find their rhythm, and from the sound of her voice, she wanted it hard, fast and furious.

Pansy's head tilts back as she pants with shorter breaths. Faster each thrust was met. He loved to watch her breasts bounce up and down as she bucks on his erection. With a steady hand he holds her hips, as the other hand roams to find her wetness and pushes against the spot that would make her shudder into a million pieces. Now, he felt it, his legs were shaking, and he shudders as climaxes with her.

Oddly, their lips find each other, softly at first, until it deepens into something they both haven't felt before. She wipes her lipstick stains off his lips.

It was she that spoke first her voice even and her eyes back to normal.

"So, just to let you know, this is not some kind of unrequited love we have. This is purely fucking."

She flicks her wand and the scents of their sex, burning candles disappears, and they were cleaned up like nothing ever took place.

They were fully clothed, ties straightened out, and she picks up her notes. "Ron, your notes." She did promise him.

"And you potion." He hands a small vile of something dark.

"Good, until then." She exits first.

He walks the dust behind her.

Fin.


	2. Aftermath - Ron, Pansy

**Here's how it happened, I entered a challenge prompt and wrote three different versions of this prompt. this isn't the one I submitted, but I thought to share it with you guys to show how I thought these two would be perfect for one another. this is set at T rating because I did the M rating first so I altered it a bit. I will share my third version of this prompt as a slight variation of what I thought should happen. I love the idea of crack pairing. I hate Hermione and Ron together. A) they fight so much that i found it annoying. B) i never liked Ginny Weasley with that POTTER Boy! so I have another pairing with Hermione and Potter and it's coming soon. I enjoy writing little fics that may or may not have happened**

 **I also swear when I need too. so read at your own pleasure. Please feel free to add comments or even suggest ideas. I am always open to answer you and take requests.**

 **Happy reading.**

It's usually around this time of year when the moon is full and the sun sets when the night terrors start. He sat up panting; heart palpitating like it would leap right out of his chest. With a white knuckle grip he holds the sheets until the feeling of trepidation passes. Each time it happens it doesn't get any easier. Fuck this anxiety that builds inside of him.

He silently slides out of bed to not disturb his wife while she slept soundly next to him; the air was cool to his sweaty skin, as he crosses the floor to the window, he looks below, nothing but a mist fills the quiet city streets. Muggles were fast asleep but soon North London will be busy with shoppers, business men and the likes. Within hours he'll be among the many men working his joke shop with George.

Ron found himself in the dark (he truly loved his Put-Outer) at the table with a glass with two fingers full of some kind of whisky, and the bottle nearly empty. Memories of the Second Wizarding War still flashes hauntingly before him, and the image of his brother Fred lying still made his hand shake as he takes another sip to ease this pain.

He didn't know how long she stood there, but he finally saw her lurking in the shadows, was it Pansy Parkison?

She looks ashen white, eyes swollen, red from crying. Her voice was all he heard. "I'm sorry, R-r-ron." Her bottom lip quivers.

Both Hermione and Harry stood but he waved them away; he steps forward slowly at first towards to the grief stricken Slytherin girl.

She steps back as he steps forward; her eyes wary of him. She looks so small to him, like a child lost.

"It's over now."

Instincts told him to reach for her, and with a stretched out hand full of bruises, cuts and a cuff full of dried blood he pulls her into a hug allowing her to unleash her fears and sorrows on him.

"Draco's gone." She cried harder into his chest.

Ron gulps, this girl needed a friend now more than ever now. The fact that Draco left was a sure telltale sign of the cowardice he really is.

He pulls back, his eyes scans hers, all he saw at first was sorrow, and then a flash of heated anger rose inside of her.

Her voice wasn't her own as she felt her mouth move, "Soon, as shit got real, he fucked off with his cowardly parents. Fuck him! Fuck him!"

He felt the crowd's eyes focus on him; but more importantly his mother's voice spoke out with a sadness that needed to be heard. "A lot was lost Ron." He knew it was his decision to help Pansy pull out of her hatred but before he could respond she moved with speed that he didn't encounter.

Pansy charges at him with wand ready to strike pointing at his neck ready to utter a curse or worse but he didn't flinch with all he's seen and done that day this wasn't really a threat for him to worry about. He hears Professor McGonagall speak for the first time since they gathered in the Great Hall before the war begun. "Miss Parkison, stand your wand down."

"That's ok Professor McGonagall let me take care of this." Ron stared Pansy down his eyes completely focused on hers. Voice level he spoke, "We are not the enemy, lower your wand."

"If I do, you'll send me to prison." She kept her wand level at his neck.

He waves the voices off all harmonizing together with agreement on prison. His voice is even as he spoke each word. "No one is going to prison." He said casually.

Suddenly, Ron's eyes pops open, he had fallen asleep at the table, with his whisky bottle empty and he drains the rest of what was left in the glass.

It was tempting to get dressed and find a local bar still open or a place selling liquor; he wanted to forget this day ever happened and yet it sill burns a terrible migraine in the back of his mind. Nothing would numb it away so he scratches his two day old beard and thought long and hard about leaving.

Ron stood and walks slowly to his bedroom noticing the glow of candle light flickering in the room. He toes the door open and stood there just inside watching his wife reading a book head leaning on the headboard, the sheets slips down exposing naked breasts sometime in the night she had stripped off her bed clothing. Pansy closes her book marking her place as she could feel him watching her.

"Come here." She purrs softly patting the empty side of the queen size bed.

He does just that. Before he does, he slips his boxers off letting them lay where he stood and responds to her alluring jester. He slides quietly besides her allowing his hand to rest on her hip.

"I felt you wake." She turns to face him her eyes darkening as she spoke softly to him.

"The mist is thick—shh, don't worry about it." He nuzzles into her neck, the same warm cinnamon scent wafts into his nostrils that he remembers from years ago.

Pansy cranes her neck slightly liking the bristliness of his stubbly beard.

He cradles her trying to block out the end of the war but the memories don't fade at all.

"You saved me that day."

Ron studies her somber face, "And you with me."

He took his fingers and lightly brushes her bangs out of her face. He sighs, "You know they're naming the new hallway in honor of Professor Snape."

She shifts to face him more easily, feeling safe and warm in his embrace, "We should go…will Granger be there?"

"I suspect so."

"And Potter, with his wife?" Pansy never really understood why he liked Ron's sister.

"Yep, and George…maybe mum and dad, maybe others, it's going to be quite an affair."

They talk like this for a bit longer, questioning the possibility of what others will think of them together. No more wars, all houses created equal – they will have to agree to disagree on this.

Pansy closes her eyes as Ron blows out the candle allowing the rain be the only thing to worry about before the big day. The last thing she hears is three little words.

I love you!

Fin


End file.
